


Would you jump off a bridge?

by lirin



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unresolved Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: What about if it was for Kate?





	Would you jump off a bridge?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



“Kate!”

_If your friends jumped off a bridge,_ the old saying goes, _would you?_ The answer, of course, is supposed to be _No_.

For Neal, apparently the answer is _Yes_ —if the friend is Kate, that is.

It was supposed to be a quick in-and-out while the car from the museum was at the stoplight. But Kate tripped when they were getting into position, and the water is pitch black, and suddenly Neal’s really regretting planning the heist for a night with no moon but he jumps in anyway.

How long can a person survive in 40-degree water, anyway?

“Kate!”


End file.
